laila_attacking_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
Laila attacks me Episode 5 is the fifth episode of the series and the third episode where she attacks with the Magenta Windmill Toy. The first time she attempts to attack is when she runs. The second time she attempts to attack is where she actually attacks. This is also the first episode where she hits the door with the windmill as well. She was 2 in this episode and is now 6 as of 2019. As of July 2, 2019, the view count has reached 100. About This Episode This episode stars the cameraman in his room but then gets out, and laila then chases him while he's out in the hallway, and when coming into the room, she almost hits him when she runs away from the cameraman, and then he goes after her. Then the cameraman goes back to the room where he was before and laila comes in second time (by walking), but this time she has her pinwheel. Then she starts to run to hit the cameraman, making him get on the bed to get away from her. Laila then stays idle briefly before hitting again, and then after hitting, she hits several more times and tries to do it hard (you can tell by the face she makes when trying to hit hard). And then laila runs out of the room (while holding the pinwheel), and the cameraman again goes after her. However though, the cameraman goes back into that room but laila then goes back in and hits him again before running out again (the cameraman stays in the room this time). Then laila comes back into that room and starts hitting the door with her pinwheel before running away again (the cameraman chases her once again). Then the cameraman goes back into the room and laila comes and hits the door again before running away once again, but the cameraman stays and checks the door. However, after that, laila did not run out into the living room, but was in the other room (off-camera), and she goes back to that room to hit the door once again. She then runs again and the cameraman then chases her again before running back to the bedroom, but then laila slowly comes back in that room and starts hitting the door and running off again. The cameraman chases her once again. Then the cameraman films laila chasing him with the pinwheel and both go back to the room and laila then attempts to hit the cameraman before running off, the cameraman chases her again. Then the cameraman goes into the other room and laila comes (she's hitting the wall several times while chasing him), and then while the cameraman is waiting for her to come, but then finds out laila is still hitting the wall (the cameraman even films her hitting the wall with the pinwheel), then laila does go into that room but hits the other wall in there. The episode ends afterwards. Trivia *This is the first episode to be posted on an odd number day (June 25 respectively) *This episode features the pinwheel but the first part of the episode where laila comes in *This episode was made when laila was still 2 years old *This episode is done in the other room only though the episode starts in the cameraman's room and it also ends in his room as well. *This episode was made 4 days after the first day of summer, which was June 21 *Episode 3 and the Pilot Episode are both 5 days older than this episode Category:Episodes where she has a windmill toy Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she attacks the door Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of June Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020